Selenite
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Ele apenas existia em seus pensamentos preenchidos de dor. Aquela versão nobre de um amigo que lhe afagava a cabeça ou de um cavaleiro que considerava até mesmo o mais medíocre inimigo não estava mais neste mundo. Ele só existia agora em suas memórias".


**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" é do Masami Kurumada e "_Selenite_" é da Rurutia (e do OVA Karas). Quantas vezes preciso dizer que nada disso é meu? uu

**SELENITE  
**_**Petit Ange**_

_Aa yurameku tomoshibi gareki no machi ni  
_(Ah, uma luz cintilante numa cidade arruinada)  
_Mari hibiku toumei na shirabe wa negai wo tatae  
_(E ao seu redor ecoa um som invisível e cheio de desejos)

**Por mais que todos que outrora estavam ali já tivessem ido embora, apressados e preocupados com a segurança do ser divino roubado anteriormente, ele continuava ali. Sim, ele, o mais fiel Cavaleiro de Ouro... Continuava ali, com aquele pequenino bebê sendo quase que a última de suas preocupações.**

**O alerta e aquela correria de soldados, todas as vozes entoando canções de desespero e preocupação, tudo continuava alarmando o Santuário. É, ele sabia disso. Afinal, esteve ali. Ele o viu. Viu o motivo do alarme, tocou no motivo do alarme. Viu até mesmo o bebê que dormia no colo do motivo do alarme.**

_Ima yakeochita sora wa mizu no soko e to shizunde yuku  
_(Agora o céu desaparece afundando-se nas profundezas do mar)  
_Michite yuku tsukiakari  
_(Um cenário preenchido da luz do luar)

**Ele queria poder trocar seu poder agora. Não queria, por um momento, ter o imperturbável poder da Excalibur dado diretamente por Atena, ironicamente sendo o pequenino ser roubado anteriormente, em suas mãos. E sim, queria ter o poder de ler mentes. Quem sabe, o de controlar o tempo-espaço para poder pará-lo e pedir as explicações devidas.**

**Mas agora era tarde. Ele jazia agora na escuridão daquele penhasco. Suas costas feridas descansavam agora num túmulo feito de pedras gélidas e um silêncio devastador. Um túmulo solitário e muito triste. Triste demais para ele. Não combinava com ele, um ser sempre justo, gentil e tão alegre.**

**Aquele sentimento que queimava seu peito teimava em fazê-lo desejar poder resgatar o corpo levemente moreno do sol grego que ele nunca mais veria e sepultá-lo do jeito que ele merecia, num túmulo repleto de flores e banhado pela lua cheia e prateada em todo seu esplendor.**

_Aoku moeru yoru ga kimi wo someru hakanai hodo  
_(A noite ergue-se em tons pálidos de azul)  
_Hosoi kata wo kizuku daite ite mo  
_(Mesmo que eu abrace estes ombros frágeis)  
_Kimi wa kiete shimaisou de  
_(Você continua desaparecendo)

**Por mais que houvesse a Realidade batendo nas portas de seu coração, tanto ele quanto parte de sua mente recusavam-se a acreditar naquilo. O amigo onde ele depositou todo o orgulho e toda a admiração possível... Morto pelas suas mãos que abrigavam a lâmina afiada da Espada da Justiça. Morto pateticamente por essas mãos que outrora apertavam a dele num gesto amigo.**

**Apenas um breve momento. O tempo em que ele sentiu ódio de todo o Santuário, de Atena e do destino triste de seu ex-amigo foi isso. Apenas um breve momento. Mas mesmo breve, foi o suficiente para fazer seu espírito retorcer-se em desgosto e mágoa.**

**Por que ele haveria de fazer isso? O que o motivou a trair o Santuário e a deusa que ele próprio dizia amar tanto? O que foi tão forte a ponto de manchar de um ébano fétido aquela alma tão nobre e pura?**

_Aa musuu no hoshitsubu uchuu no hate de  
_(Ah, eu encontrei inúmeras estrelas no fim do universo)  
_Mitsuketa yo hajimete no deai wa memai sae oboe  
_(Aquelas mesmas que iluminaram nosso encontro)

**Finalmente ele soube o significado daquelas palavras que ouvira uma vez: "**_**quanto maior o amor, maior a dor**_**". Ou seria "**_**maior o ódio**_**"? Sim, sua cabeça dava voltas, pulava de uma imagem mental para a outra, sem importar-se com o que ele tentava pensar neste ínterim.**

**Os pensamentos perdiam-se no verde daqueles olhos que fecharam-se nas profundezas daquele penhasco para o qual ele olhava, esperando poder enxergar muito longe, até lá embaixo, para tentar procurar o corpo do amigo que outrora tanto amou. Mas não via nada. Não havia mais nada dele em lugar nenhum.**

**Ele apenas existia em seus pensamentos preenchidos de dor. Aquela versão nobre de um amigo que lhe afagava a cabeça ou de um cavaleiro que considerava até mesmo o mais medíocre inimigo não estava mais neste mundo. Ele só existia agora em suas memórias.**

_Ima furisosogu kin to gin no hikari no nami ni nomare  
_(Agora, engolidos em infinitas ondas de ouro e prata)  
_Futari sei naru kawa e  
_(Juntos seguiremos nosso caminho)

**Há quanto tempo estava parado ali? Lá longe ainda ouvia os gritos de alguns soldados. Mas, por mais que tentasse mexer as pernas, elas não lhe obedeciam. Amortecidas. Anestesiadas como seu próprio coração que batia e, ao mesmo tempo, já não vivia mais.**

**Era assim, então? Até mesmo o ser mais puro poderia corromper-se? E onde esteve a amizade que ele considerava tanto? A confiança que ele disse que tinha em sua pessoa? Onde ficou tudo isso? Num canto escuro da sua mente, enquanto ele raptava a bebê Atena?**

**Sentiu-se abandonado. Traído. Desde o momento em que soube que ele fizera aquilo, não acreditou que fosse seu amigo o mentor de tão execrável ato. Poderia ter sido qualquer um, menos ele. A admiração caiu por terra. A amizade rangeu e despedaçou-se.**

**Da mesma forma que ele, seu ex-amigo, deixou a amizade deles num canto escuro do coração, ele, seu nêmesis, também deixou a consideração dele esquecida. O traidor virou um inimigo. A mágoa passou a movê-lo. Queria perguntar muitas coisas para o amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, só queria machucá-lo até vê-lo chorar e implorar por sua vida.**

**Naquela luta, ele admitiu, não eram mais os irmãos de coração que costumavam ser. Eram apenas inimigos com propósitos contrários. Mas, mesmo assim, aqueles olhos verdes continuavam tão puros. Tão direitos... Assim como sempre foram durante todos os dias em que conviveram juntos.**

_Amaku oshiyosete wa boku no mune wo furuwaseru yo  
_(Meu coração treme quando você está aqui)  
_Zutto kono mama zutto daite itai  
_(Quero abraçar para sempre este momento)  
_Kimi wa kiete shimawanai you ni  
_(Assim, você não vai desaparecer)

**Então... Por quê acabar daquela forma tão indigna? Ele podia ter contra-atacado. Mas não. Deixou-se ferir, deixou-se morrer pateticamente, de uma forma tão indigna para sua pessoa que o próprio Cavaleiro inimigo sentiu pena.**

**O amigo Aioros que um dia ele tanto amou, aquela amizade que ele julgou inabalável... Quebrou-se. Só havia o ódio em seu coração agora. Ranço, mágoa e tristeza por um traidor que ele já considerou o ser mais justo da Terra.**

**Shura podia sentir o frio cortante que as profundezas onde seu ex-amigo descansava emanavam. Mas nada podia fazer. Ou melhor, nada queria fazer. Porque não existia mais nenhum "**_**Aioros de Sagitário, meu melhor amigo**_**".**

**Agora, as páginas de sua memória registravam-no apenas de "**_**Aioros de Sagitário, o mais terrível traidor do Santuário**_**".**

**E o mais maldito traidor de seu coração.**

FIM.

**Notas Finais:** Fanfic curtinha, eu sei, mas pelo menos tentei passar em algumas linhas algumas das sensações do senhor Capricórnio e seu coração partido. XD Não no sentido yaoi da coisa, mas acredito que a traição de um amigo deva trazer ao coração uma sensação terrível de mágoa e raiva.

Aliás, provavelmente deva ter alguém perguntando-se o porquê do título ser esse. Tem uns dois motivos: a Selenita é uma pedra transparente e cristalizada e eu acredito que uma amizade verdadeira como a deles seja assim também, um vidro bonito, porém frágil. E porque a música (muito bonita por sinal, recomendo que a ouçam lendo a fic – se alguém quiser, dá pra achar fácil no também se chama Selenite, ora bolas. XDD

Em suma, "_a escritora cretina não tinha título mesmo, aí pôs isso ¬¬_". Ok, vou considerar aqueles que pensaram assim. XD


End file.
